


The Shirt

by Reirachan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, duh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reirachan/pseuds/Reirachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kasamatsu doesn't understand</p><p>(AU where Kise has a tumblr, based off this post (kachimatsu.tumblr.com/post/82340199359)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shirt

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”, is the first thing Kasamatsu says when he sees Kise. The idiot, of course, just smiles, that big, idiotic andkindofcute smile he always gives him when they go on a date. It’s rare for them to go, because, well, Kise is a model, and Kasamatsu doesn’t want to draw attention because it might be troublesome if their fangirls find out. Also, they usually end up doing idiotic things when they are together, and he’s not exactly comfortable with the off private. But apparently he’s the only one who minds that, because whenever they hang out, well, Kise shines.

“Just a thing one of my followers send me,” he says, hugging Kasamatsu happily, “nothing to worry about.”

He raises one eyebrow, noticing that Kise didn’t answer the question.

“You mean from that thing? Where you post that stuff about fashion and that coffee shop?”

“It’s called tumblr, senpai,” Kise chuckles, “yes, that thing. But you shouldn’t say it so loud, you know. People will know it’s me.”

“Given that you post your own pictures all the time, I think they already figured that out,” he rolled his eyes.

“That’s mean! You make me sound like Aominecchi No. 2! I’m not that self-centered!” he complains, “I don’t reblog them because it’s me, it’s because I like the clothes, anyway. And since I know a lot about how they were made and what they go well with, I always add my own personal tips and fun facts, that’s all!”

“Yeah, and that’s why I’m saying everybody knows it’s you,” he scowls, “like two weeks ago, when you wrote like a whole essay about that one blue scarf and how much you loved that color,” for Kise’s credit, at least Kasamatsu doesn’t notice he’s blushing after that one. _Thanks god he’s dumb at fashion_ , Kise thinks. That scarf was just one shade lighter than Kasamatsu’s eyes, “if you’d put all that effort on studying, maybe I wouldn’t have to help you every fucking semester.” 

“Yeah, but senpai… Are you accidentally implying that you read my tumblr?”

“No.” he answers way too quickly, and then sighs when he notices Kise is not buying that. “Well, okay, sometimes. I just like to know more about what you’re interested in, that’s all.”

“You know what I’m interested in? Getting out of here and going to the cinema with you already,” Kise chuckles, “come on, let’s keep going.”

“Fine,” he says, and they start walking. He still mumbles to himself, “but that doesn’t making sense… I ship us…? Does that mean he’s going to buy me some first-class tickets somewhere? Oh god, no, he’s still a high schooler. But what the hell is that then?”

Kise just laughs, and appropriately doesn’t answer.

Xxx

“Kise. Ryouta.” Is the first thing that he hears when he picks up the call. His only answer is to start laughing. 

“No, let me guess, you actually looked up what ‘I ship us’ mean?”

A moment of silence follows, and Kise knows that Kasamatsu is hiding his blush in his hands. That’s exactly what he’s doing, “I had to ask somebody in that tumblr thing because I couldn’t find an explanation anywhere… God Kise, people might have seen us! I’m going to kick you, I swear…” he can almost _hear_ Kasamatsu’s embarrassment from the other side of the phone, “you’re a dumbass.”

“But, senpai, it’s true! I ship us!” he giggles, “I can even meta about us, if you need.”

“You can what?”

“I’ll do it then,” Kise laughs, enjoying this way too much, “you see, senpai, I know I’m always open and cheerful to talk to everybody, but it’s hard to earn my trust. I’m always pleasant, all professional smiles, I know the right thing to say, but it’s rare for me to just go along, forget about pleasing everybody and be myself. But with you it’s always been the opposite, you earned my trust in a second. I respect you a lot, too. Because you’re just so honest about what you think and you don’t care if you’re talking to the model, to the generation of miracles, to the average player, you see them as what they are and never label anybody. Also, you don’t give special treatment,” he laughs, “which was weird to me at first, but I like it. If it weren’t for you, I’d never love Kaijou as much as I do. It’s true! I love this team, I give my all to it, because you made me a part of it. I wasn’t different from any of the others just because I was the ace, like with Aominecchi in Touou or when I was in Teikou and there was all this competition. I had to train like anyone else and was treated like anyone else. You changed me, you made me actually enjoy basketball for the first time. In the beginning, I was saying that I have a talent that you have not, but you have something I don’t, too. You are the best captain ever. I could never be the way you are. You are sweet, but you are honest, and you’re not scared of kicking anyone. You took me by surprise, a good one, I think, and I just… Couldn’t take my eyes off you. And you became so important to me. So we’re a good match. Because when we’re together, we are natural, we act exactly like we are without being scared. It’s so refreshing to be with you. And…”

“Okay, fine, I get it,” Kasamatsu interrupts, and Kise finally starts laughing.

“It was starting to get good!” he complains, but it’s in a playful way.

“You like to make me embarrassed, don’t you?”

“Hmmmmmm…” Kise pretends to be thinking for a moment, “yes.”

“Okay. Fine, stupid. So now that I know that you were just messing with me, I’m hanging up. Stupid. Agh! _I love you too, dumbass!_ ”

Kise remains listening to the ‘tu’ of the phone for a couple more minutes, smile on his face.


End file.
